Applesauce
by T. A. Aberforth
Summary: After a day of nonstop bickering, Naruto drags Temari and Shikamaru to a Western food store. And what do they discover? Mott's Applesauce! Sequel to Yogurt. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N- so here's the sequel to Yogurt. I like to think of it as the best thing since top ramen. The pairing is ShikaTem, don't like, don't read. It's basically the same plot line as Yogurt, but with a different pairing, different food, & more descriptions of the food fight. Reading the disclaimer today shall be... (Drumroll please) Cookie Monster, in honor of my assistant poetry teacher, Mrs. Bernie, who made the most awesome cookie on the face of the planet. It was chewy chocolate chip, hollow inside & filled with caramel. Yum!**

**CM: Cookie! COOKIE! COOKIE!**

**Me: (gives chocolate chip cookie)**

**CM: (eats cookie & runs away)**

**Me: Oh my... they warned me this would happen! But no, I just had to give him a freaking cookie. He really needs to go back to rehab. Damn it, I already paid him. (Shakes head sadly) oh well, I've always got backup. (Whistles) Bring out Mr. Emo-Avenger! Or should I say drag him from his emo corner where he's being a sulky pants as always.**

**Sasuke: (is brought out twitching in a straight jacket)**

**Me: (to studio audience) He's been like this since the fan girls got him in chapter two of A Blurry Angel. A shame, really. But at least he's finally been given the mental care aka meds he's always needed. (To Sasuke) Read the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: (twitches) Amier d-d-doesn't o-o-own Naruto, (twitches) or S-s-s-sesame Street. (Twitches & goes back to sulking in his emo corner)**

**Me: On with the fluff! **

An odd couple walked down the streets of Konoha. One was a slouched down, hands-in-pockets, spiky black haired young boy. The other was a blonde young woman, her spiky hair tied back into four ponytails and a large fan strapped to her back. **(A/N I just realized that their kid's hair would be very spiky...)**The odd couple. They constantly argued, always going for each other's throats. But they were very much in love, even if neither would admit it. Their names? Nara Shikamaru & Sabuku Temari.

"Why won't you ever train? How do you expect to stay strong if you're so lazy all the time?" Temari yelled.

"Oh, you troublesome woman, I just don't train all the time. That would be such a drag." Shikamaru responded, sounding bored as always.

"I swear, if you ever call me troublesome again, I really hope you don't want to have kids, because I will kick you so hard even Tsunade won't be able to patch you back up." Shika paled noticeably but didn't say anything.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" suddenly Naruto was charging down the crowed street, a blushing Hinata in hand. He came to a halt in front of the surprised pair. "I finally found you two!"

Temari raised an eyebrow. "And for what purpose?"

"There's this 'Western Store' thing that just opened up around the block. They have some really good food, don't they, Hinata-chan?" Naruto winked at Hinata, whose blush now rivaled a tomato.

"_I did not need those mental images..."_ Temari thought disgustedly.

"Sounds troublesome." Shikamaru said, wincing & rubbing at the back of his head. "What was that for? You said I couldn't call you troublesome, you didn't say anything about other stuff!"

"Stop saying it altogether!" Temari yelled.

"Whatever." He said, then muttered under his breath, "Damn troublesome woman."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

Hinata & Naruto watched all of this in amused silence, an accomplished feat for him.

"Are you guys done yet?" Naruto asked. "If not, then by all means, continue. It's hilarious."

"No, we're done." Temari said. She silently added, _"For now."_

"Good. So are you going to the store?" Naruto asked.

"Fine, since you apparently won't leave us alone until we do." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru's POV

Temari & I walked into the store, hearing an unfamiliar jingle as the door opened. This 'Western Food' shop was small & empty, the shelves crowded with strange foods.

"What a drag. Nobody's even here. We should leave," I stated in my usual tone.

"Did I hear the door open?" a small man came out of the back room. He was short, had greying brown hair, & a kind face.

"Hello. Our friend Naruto recommended this place," Temari smiled, her cheeks dimpling adorably.

"Hmph, yeah, 'recommended'. More like dragged us here."I muttered under my breath. Temari kicked my leg, & I winced slightly.

"Ah, yes, Naruto! I remember him, he bought my entire section of yogurt..." the owner glanced at an empty section of refrigerated shelves labeled 'Yoplait Yogurt'. He then turned back to us. "So what can I help you with today?"

"Can you recommend anything like the yogurt Naruto seemed to like so much?" Temari asked politely.

"Well, I have something called 'Mott's™ Applesauce' that I like. Would you want to try that?" the owner suggested.

"Sure. By the way, my name is Temari, & this is Shikamaru." Temari said, gesturing to me. She offered him her hand, elbowing me in the ribs when I didn't do the same.

I sighed, but stuck out my hand to shake his. "Hello."

The owner took my hand, smiling. "Hello, my name is Jaike."

We took 2 boxes of the applesauce & left.

Temari's POV

It was actually good. No, scratch that, it was delious. Applesauce. Who would a thought?

"Shika-kun." He looked up from his book. "Come try this stuff."

He sighed. "I have a feeling this about to get very troublesome." Reluctantly, the pineapple-headed shinobi tried a bite.

"Holy..." Shikamaru's eyes widened. "This is good."

"Duh, you lazy bum. Hey, go get your own. There's some in the 'fridge." I said as Shika tried to take off with my applesauce.

He glared at me, but loped off to the kitchen to grab his own, slouched in more than his usual slump. "Damn troublesome woman."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, dear."

"That's what I thought."

I sat, absorbed in my eating, so I didn't notice the leaf shinobi scooping up a spoonful of applesauce... pulling it back... aiming for my face...

THWUMP! A large spoonful hit my cheek.

I turned my head slowly, keeping my head down so my bangs would cover my eyes, which glowed with angry teal fire. "Did you do that?" I keep my voice calm and even.

"Yes." He knew he was in trouble; I gave him credit for that. At least he had the decency to stand up to it.

"Alright then." I calmly went back to eating my applesauce. He looked confused. Good. After a few moments, he went back to eating as well. Too easy.

"You know, for a genius you're pretty easily deceived." He looked up in confusion. Perfect.

Aiming quickly, I shot a spoonful straight at his face. The pineapple head didn't even have time to dodge. It hit him straight in the forehead.

"Bulls-eye!" I shouted in victory. A glimmer shined in his eyes as he picked up his spoon again, as did I.

"This is war."

"I expected nothing more."

We let it fly. He was able to dodge. I wasn't so lucky. _"Ah, screw it."_ I thought. I lunged across the room, dumping the remainder of the small cup on his head, and then ran back to the kitchen for reinforcements. Soon the living room (and us) was covered in sticky, cinnamon applesauce.

"I hate you."I panted half an hour later. My hair, clothes, and body was soaked through.

"Hate you too." He replied, just as breathless and covered in applesauce as me.

We lay side-by-side on the carpet, breathing hard. "You're really troublesome, you know that?"

"Shut up, lazy bum."

"Make me."

I grinned. "Is that challenge?

"Yes."

"Fine." I rolled half-way over and kissed him on the lips. He tasted like cinnamon and apples. His gasp of shock allowed me entrance into his mouth. I explored gently but dominantly with my tongue. He moaned softly and rolled on top of me, fighting for dominance. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He began to run his hand down my body, stopped, broke the kiss, and began laughing.

"What?"

"You're sticky."

**A/N- Yay! I left the end open in case you guys want me to do another lemon two-shot like Yogurt. So, Yay or nay on the lemon? Review, reduce & recycle! Cha! Ja ne!**


End file.
